User talk:Riley Heligo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Riley Heligo page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew XGoogle Hey, Riley, I just wanted to thank you for reverting the edits made by XGoogle. He's now been banned for 2 weeks. Thanks again :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thanks, mate. I got him. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't belive someone vandlalize the John Marston page,and yet i wonder if the vandals are multiplayer hackers and modders Dragonhunter 2336 22:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah there IS an automobile in And the truth will set you free; you see the broken down war truck. First tiger hobbes agrees. Fight? Hey Riley, u wanna have a fight? If u post yes on my talk page, i'll send u a message when im ready. SmokeFireBurst 20:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) then bring your friends i dont care if its 5 on 1. Just wanna fight. SmokeFireBurst 20:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you EVER go into public free roam? Or do you just hide in private? Either way, how do you make friends in private? Makes no sense. SmokeFireBurst 20:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Friendly Free Roam is for babies who dont like getting killed. Just wanted to tell you. SmokeFireBurst 20:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC)\ Not to interrupt...but you're being very childish. He wants to have fun, so stop harrassig him. The Milkman 14:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry but im going to interrupt. yo man you wanna fight there smoke? we can fight. i dont like people acting like there all bad ass to kids man. hit me up when your ready. Madscy 15:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) If RDB didn't leave me alone I was actually gonna ask an admin to do somethin about it as it was gettin incredibly annoying —Riley Heligo 15:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ayauhtéotl Do not re-edit her article and place her as a Major character. You clearly did not read the preamble on the Characters in Redemption page that describes what a major character must be to fit the category. Ayauhtéotl, and any other characters featured in Undead Nightmare, are minor - no exceptions. Undead Nightmare is a DLC and not canon to the main game, so it doesn't have the importance of the main game. Please do not change this again. I'd hate to block you over something so trivial. - JackFrost23 22:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Uninvited Commentary Riley, you need to quit being such a douchebag over everyone's comments and blogs. I just got through reading a blog about John Marston's death and I saw you and some other douchebag calling him a child for nothing. Its un-called-for dude... SmokeFireBurst 21:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Actually RBD, I think you need to stop harassing Riley. :These comments you're leaving on his talk page are very antagonistic and if I see another, you will be blocked - again. For quite awhile this time since you keep upping the length of the block with your behaviour. :You are walking on thin ice. - JackFrost23 22:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear Riley I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Wiki Damn, sorry. Wrong talk page XP Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 5569608878 .